


Confession D'amour

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys Kissing, Cute, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, actually?? i'm kinda proud of this one zjhjskhf, appreciate it you cowards jkjgjf, hyunjin is a nervous boi, i'm probably gonna use a lot of french titles now btw, kinda cheesy, might as well put french class to use outside of school jkfhgsg, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: the one where hyunjin wakes up in chan's bed after staying with him the night before to quell his nightmare and chan prompts him to talk about his feelings





	Confession D'amour

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the very blatant title jsafghsrhf i bet you can pretty much tell what it is even without knowing any french sdfhsdkghj

Hyunjin opened his eyes to see pale sunlight streaming in through the window, the curtains left open halfway. He wondered if he left that open last night. But then the thought was forgotten when sleep tried to pull him back in, and Hyunjin complied with it, closing his eyes once again. Of course, the few extra minutes of sleep was disregarded when he realized that these weren’t his walls. This wasn’t his bed. His eyes snapped open and he craned his neck to glance behind him. There he saw his roommate of three years and biggest crush of two years and seven months, Chan. He was still sleeping soundly, and Hyunjin couldn’t help the warmth that blossomed in his chest upon seeing the older’s peaceful expression as he slumbered on.

Dread pooled in Hyunjin’s heart as he tried to remember how he’d gotten here in the first place, and, furthermore, if Chan even knew he was here.

After a minute or so, Hyunjin finally remembered. He was having another nightmare and it was worse than usual, and he needed someone’s company in order to try to get back to sleep. Luckily when he came in and asked Chan if he could stay with him for a little bit, Chan welcomed him with open arms. He ended up falling asleep in there as Chan asked him what was wrong and comforted him when Hyunjin had ended up crying. God, that was embarrassing. Hyunjin always figured he was an ugly crier, and it didn’t help that he was the most sensitive person in the world. Of course, that was the first time Chan probably had ever seen him cry, so if there ever was a tiny little chance that Chan could feel the same way about him, it would have been extinguished by that. Hyunjin just knew that Chan would’ve been disgusted on the inside at the sight of Hyunjin bawling like a child before him, but he rather wouldn’t wait around for Chan to wake up to test it.

Heart pounding, Hyunjin slowly rolled back over and started creeping out of bed. He was already halfway out when he felt an arm catch him around the waist. Hyunjin squeaked and froze, unable to do anything when he was reeled back into bed. His face was totally red no doubt as he turned his head to look at Chan again. For some reason he could barely breathe upon seeing him. “Chan, I—”

“Don’t worry about it,” his friend immediately said in response. “You don’t need to panic, okay? It’s fine. Just talk to me.”

Hyunjin swallowed hard, lowering his eyes. “About what?”

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean,” said the other with a short laugh, as if Hyunjin had just told a joke. “You’re obviously eager to get away from me. Can you maybe tell me why first?”

For some reason he didn’t seem hurt at that, which kind of surprised Hyunjin but also relieved him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Chan. Still, he couldn’t look at him as he answered, “I-I really don’t know where to start.”

“That’s alright. Just tell me straightforward.”

Hyunjin gulped again, feeling his face grow warmer and warmer. He wondered how hot a person could be become before it’s considered heat stroke. “Okay then.” He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I think I like you… like, a lot.”

Chan tilted his head. “You _think_ you do?”

Hyunjin shushed him. “Just… I don’t know. It’s weird. I mean, I’m pretty sure that it’s just a crush but it’s been the same for, like, three years. It seems kind of… sudden, I guess? If I said that it was love.”

“Well, can’t it be?” Chan asked.

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin vacillated. “I mean, I guess? I don’t know. I think there’s a difference. I just… I know it’s probably really weird for you hearing me say this but you asked—”

“Why would it be weird?”

“Well, ‘cause you’re a lot older than me and I’m really not appealing in, like, any aspect.”

Chan laughed. “Thank you for calling me old.”

Hyunjin clapped him on the shoulder. “You know what I meant,” he exasperated.

“I know, I know.” Chan paused, a subtle smile playing at his lips as he peered over at the younger. “But why do you say you’re not appealing? You’re so appealing! You can dance, you can sing, and, though some may not agree with me, you’re pretty good in the kitchen. Not to mention you’re, like, insanely gorgeous.”

Hyunjin pressed his lips together, still not meeting his friend’s gaze. “You don’t mean that,” he claimed.

“Sure I do! Why wouldn’t I?” Chan gently turned Hyunjin’s head and Hyunjin’s big eyes gaped into Chan’s. “You really don’t like looking at me today,” he observed.

“So this isn’t, like…” Hyunjin bit his lip. “Weird?”

“Why would it be?” Chan affectionately pushed a stray bit of Hyunjin’s long, messy hair out of his eyes. “Actually, it’s kind of relieving hearing you say this.”

Hyunjin frowned. “Can you maybe be less vague please?” he said.

Chan snickered. “I don’t know how that’s vague, but alright.” He cupped Hyunjin’s heated cheeks gently in his hands. “I like you, Hyunjin. I like you a lot, and more than as a friend.”

Hyunjin blinked. Did he hear that right?

After a few moments, a short laugh tumbled out of Chan before he waved one hand in front of the younger’s face. “Hello? Did you hear me?”

Hyunjin shook his head quickly, as if he were shaking the fog from his thoughts. “I uh, yeah. No, no, I heard you.” He swallowed hard. “That’s interesting, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Chan couldn’t help his gaze dipping down to land on Hyunjin’s full lips. “Hey uh… can I kiss you?”

Hyunjin froze. He only then noticed that he was staring at Chan’s lips too. He found himself nodding. “Yeah.”

Chan sucked in a stabilizing breath before he leaned forward, capturing Hyunjin’s lips in a gentle kiss. Hyunjin tensed only for a moment before he relaxed into it, one hand coming up to rest against Chan’s shoulder.

Though the kiss didn’t last that long and wasn’t even that intense, Hyunjin still felt absolutely breathless when Chan pulled away. Maybe it was just the fact that he just kissed Bang Chan, and Chan wasn’t disgusted or put off at all. That seemed like something to lose your breath over.

“Wow,” he then heard himself blurt.

Chan beamed. “Wow,” he repeated.

“Wait, so does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Hyunjin then asked

Chan thought for a few moments. “Maybe? I don’t really know.” He have another short laugh. “I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

Hyunjin laughed as well. “Me neither.” 

“Well, we can figure it out as we go. Now as of right now I am very tired and I want to go back to sleep.” Chan opened his arm to his friend-but-now-maybe-boyfriend. “Cuddle with me?”

“Oh, you don’t even have to ask. I love cuddling.” Hyunjin practically threw himself into Chan’s arms, and Chan pulled them both back down onto the bed. They quickly got comfortable, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel warmth blossoming in his chest as he processed what had just happened. So far he knew that he had just confessed his feelings to his roommate, Chan had confessed back, and they kissed. Oh, and also they were probably boyfriends now. This day was definitely going well.

**Author's Note:**

> yea that was almost as gay as me also gimme rarepairs i need that sweet sweet variety


End file.
